


Everything's Different

by Jolyn09



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aliented, Gen, Home Dimension, away from home, change, jol's trashy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: 30 years can change a lot, can't it?





	Everything's Different

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anxious Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523208) by Siro-cyll. 

> Siro-cyll's one of my favourite <strike> Ford </strike> so I wrote them a thing!! Hope you all enjoy!

The conversation my brother was having with the kids turned to white noise as I stared out the window of the restaurant, seeing the cars driving on black cemented road and people of unfamiliar faces walking past the shop. Everything's so different, my house is now a tourist attraction, and this restaurant.. I can't even recognize it anymore.

Back then, this place was so isolated. Just a family of red heads I knew, but mostly it was just me and Fiddleford against the weirdness of this town. <strike>I wonder how he's doing.</strike> Proper roads weren't even around. It's not surprising so much has changed in 30 years but, to feel alien in my home dimension, it still feels weird, and not the good kind. 

"Great Uncle Ford, you eating?" My great nephew asked.

That snapped me out of my trance. 

"What? Oh, sorry, zoned out again." I answered, glancing at him before looking at the pile of pancakes laid in front of me. I pushed the plate away, food has not been a thing for me for a really long time. Besides, this is very unhealthy.

The kids are a nice surprise, I have to admit. Well, one of them. Dipper reminds me a lot of my younger self, interested in the weirdness of this town and looking for answers about it. **I just hope he dosen't make the same mistakes I did back then.**


End file.
